Keeping Balance with the Different Side of Me
by Dancing Wolf 1223
Summary: The light and dark source are said to be put onto our world to keep balance. But what will happen when one of them just might break that promise of keeping peace? Will it tip the scale, and make our world fall into darkness? Read and find out. Pairings for the Naruto characters and my OC's have not been decided. Cursing in later chapters.
1. Prologue

The light and the dark, two different source both powerful forces. I am one of the sources. I'm not calling myself Buddha, or anyone else you worship. I was just given this special power. At least my family says its special, but it seems like its just keeping me locked up in a cage longing for escape. Seeing the world with wandering and longing eyes is something I've been wishing for. Will love and freedom ever come my way? Am I destined to live my life in a house with wandering eyes? Only time will tell.

My source is light. Funny to think, that I am kind of like it. My skin is completely pail, with clear white eyes. They are like a normal person's eyes, just that they are the color of snow. My hair is shoulder length and wavy, it is also snow white. I didn't dream to look like this; it's just the way I was when I was given life into this world. My outfit consisted of a cross that hung down my neck. Long white jeans that passed down to my feet, which is what covered the bottom part of my body. A plain white t-shirt covered to the top of me. There was nothing special about my outfits, or me for that matter.

The dark source was like me. He was like any normal human. You could pass him in the streets and not even know. It was just his heart that was darkness. He believed in nothing, or anyone. His cross was pure black, while mine was pure white.

Legends that my mother used to tell me was that we both were put on this world for balance in this world, but I never did believe her. I just thought that it was a myth, but in this new journey that I am about to take, I was about to meet some new friends, and the dark source that kept balance with me. But will he keep his promise? Me and my friends are just one step closer to finding out. You ready?


	2. Help from two siblings

The night filled my damp room with its darkness, and my pale white skin looked to be illuminating the room with its own light. My room was basically the attic, where all the unwanted or old things go. Don't get me wrong my family loved me. But they kind of had a funny way of showing it by keeping me locked up in this dark place. The wooden floors squeaked when I shifted my feet to look at the world around me through my small window. Keeping to myself, was the only thing I was good at. My bed was just a small mat and a pillow, which were the only thing I needed for I barely slept. How can I when I am all alone. Is there anyone out here in this world that is or was like me? It just seemed that way for almost my entire childhood was spent in this forsaken room of junk. My mother and father haven't told me why I was supposed to stay here, but I'm going to make my escape today. My entire life shall not be spent in a room alone, where everyone else is spending their lives having adventures, and I'm nothing.

A cool draft comes in through the window as I opened it half way. My hair was blowing a little bit from the air circulating in the drear room. My eyes closed as some light that I used from the moon engulfed my body in its brightness, and I was out from the house. The reason why I had never done this is because I have always been a good girl. Always doing what my parents had expected from me, and always trying to do the right thing. Being the light source can be difficult as well, but how can I test my ability when know one has ever seen me, or has seen the true power that comes from within me. They never had even given me a name. My mother had told me that the world was full of darkness, and demons, waiting for the right time to strike to take away your existence. What does she know? Father and her love my sister, but because I'm so different…does this mean something to them, or not?

"Light," My mother's voice rang out. She was up in the attic from where my room is. They call me Light because of me being the light source and everything. I think of it as a cliché name, but at least they named me something for once. I've always wanted a real name. Not one that marks you, and tells you what you are. My mother's crying could be heard through the village, but I needed to find a new one, to start a new life from the one I already knew.

"Goodbye, my family" I said quietly to myself as I accelerated through the village of Kumo at full speed. My heart was telling me to stay, but on the inside I knew I had to leave. My feet took me to the place where I was going. As long as it wasn't here, I'd be happier. My skin reflected off the moon, making me look like a phantom moving through the forest. Many days I have ran, but nothing good has come up. My only breaks were to drink, and to go hunting for food. My mother showed me how to skin animals and cook meat. But that was all she taught me. Good point incase I ever wanted to do this.

That was until I came to the desert, it can kill you in an instant unless you know what you are doing. I wasn't surprised that my skin didn't become tanner, because it was normal for me to just be like this.

Out here, you can die from dehydration, snake bites, little food, and if that doesn't kill you, and when you start to get tired, you feel fatigue and start to see mirages. How I've learned all of this? From books that my father would get for me to keep me busy for awhile in the attic.

The sand swirled around me while I took a cloth that I had in my pocket and wrapped it around my mouth, as not to inhale it and get it into my lungs. The heat was starting to get intense, but I kept on going through the pain in my legs and feet. My sandals were completely worn out from running so much, that my feet were completely bare, and so the hot sand just burned my feet. I ached for a rescue, but where can I find someone to help me out here? I read that there was a village out here, but as far as I know I could have passed it. That's it, am I to die in this desert with no hope for surviving? Millions of questions started ringing in my head. Right now, I just wanted to cry. Knowing there was know one there to help me. Right now, I'm completely alone.

I can't go back home now after making it this far. Suddenly out of know where fatigue started to take over my body. My vision became blurred and everything just seemed so different then what I was used too. My knees came down first onto the burning sand. I tried to stand, but to no avail, I'd fall right back down onto the sand again. That was until I couldn't take any more and collapsed onto the desert floor, while I was barely moving. All of my energy was drained and with that my eyes closed. It could have been my imagination playing a trick on me, but voices were heard, and they were right next to me.

"This girl is a nut. She can't survive out here all by herself," A man that sounded to be 20 or older rang out next to me. By the way he sounded; he was kneeling down by my side. "What do you think sis?"

I heard her give out a slow sigh.

"We should probably take her to the house and treat her" the person who I would assume was the sister replied. She also sounded to be in her 20's. And with that I've completely zoned out and didn't hear anything. No sound came from anywhere. It was like I was in a parallel universe. Where nothing could be heard or said. It's just you and your thoughts.

_Few Days Later_

My eyes started to open, as a blinding light cut my eyes. I squinted while trying to get my vision back as I lifted my hands to block it. My entire body started to show signs of pain as I grabbed my back. The doorknob started to turn, so faking I lied back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

The door banged against the wall, which even though my eyes were closed and couldn't see. Whoever made the door hit the wall diffidently left a mark on it.

"Man, that girl can sleep" I remembered the person's voice that just spoke about me. He was the one that rescued me when I was lost in the desert. I groaned in pain as I tried moving my sore back, and slowly opened my eyes as if I just woke up.

"Where am I?" as I questioned where I was, I slowly got out of the bed.

"You need to stay in bed, you're still in bad shape!" he urged, as I stopped in my tracks and laid right back down. My legs spread out so that they were touching the end of the bed. "So, who are you?"

What do I say to this? My eyes widened in shock and all I've done is nothing. I said nothing.

"Please, we need to know who you are, and where you're from," he replied. He looked to be wearing some kind of black outfit, with cat ears on his hood. It also has a circle with red on the right and a yellowish brown color in the left, and the colors were inside the circle. Black sandals complimented the outfit, as I shifted my eyes upward to look at his face.

Purple face paint covered his face and I could see a small amount of spiky light brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the man questioned. His voice sounding like I was making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry," I replied while blushing in embarrassment while quickly looking away as my eyes closed.

Giving a smirk in my direction, he took a seat next to my bed. "Do you even know where you are? Or what we are?" he pointed to the plate on his head. I've read about what he is talking about in books, but never saw a headband other then our villages. All I did was nod.

"Well? Aren't you going to reply to me?" he said while his voice sounded demanding. I gave him a small smirk.

"My parents never gave me a name, but I am 16. I am from the village Hidden in The Clouds (Kumo)" I could tell he didn't believe me, for he was looking at me suspiciously.

"Funny, a girl with no name, how am I going to tell my brother this?" All I did was look at him. "And so you're from Kumo? That's pretty far from where you are."

"And where am I?"

"You're in Sunagakure. Or as we call it, the Hidden Sand Village." He gave me a generous smile, and stood up from the wooden chair, as it creaked when he got off of it, and stood up straight.

I looked around the proximity of my room, and saw that it was completely bare except a window on the right side of the room; a wooden dresser that was on the end of the room, and a wooden door that lets you enter the room.

"So what is you're name?"

"Kankuro and my brother is the Kazekage" My eyes lit up with what he said.

"What's his name?" I replied while cocking my head to the side.

"Gaara. Gaara of the Desert/"

_**Hope you guys liked the chapter and hope you keep reading**_

_**Note: I do not own Naruto and if I did, you would know**_


	3. Meeting the Kazekage, Becoming a Ninja

"So, his name is Gaara of the Desert, huh?" I replied to the cat eared man that was looking a bit intrigued of me. I gave him a weird glance as I lied back down on the bed.

"If you didn't hear me when we saved you out there, my name is Kankuro, and I am Gaara's second oldest sibling. Our sister Temari is the oldest, and she's very strict when it comes to a newbie," he replied while taking a seat beside me. The chair squeaked against the wood as he positioned it beside me again and took a seat. "So, like I asked many times before, what's your name? And why are you being in the desert all by yourself?"

I didn't know how to respond to him, or should I just keep my mouth shut and hope he walks away? Thousands of questions and suggestions on how I should handle the situation had crept into my head like a spider on a web. How am I even going to tell him my name? Light, sure is not going to be an easy name to get through to people. I tried desperately to think of a name that wouldn't be to inconspicuous. But, sadly I couldn't think of a damn thing for a name. Right now, I felt like a refugee in a different world then what I was used to.

"I don't really have a name," I replied as I pulled my knees close to my chest as my arms crossed it and covered my mouth.

"Well, you sure do shine in the sun like a light, so I think we can call you Akira meaning _bright_. What do you think of it?" Kankuro asked with an eyebrow raised which made his purple face paint move as well.

I thought about it for a few minutes and nodded in agreement. "I think we can make it work," I said as I moved my arms from my chest and placed my hands on the top of the bed. "So, when do I meet this famous Gaara of the Desert?" Kankuro moved his head so that he was looking straight at me. He gave a small smirk at my question.

"Whenever you want to I guess, but you'll be questioned by him which I know you don't like to be questioned."

"I never said I didn't, it's just that you people are new to me, and I wasn't sure if I could trust you." Kankuro gave a small smirk. I could tell he thought I meant something else, but I didn't dare do something I was going to regret. I got out of the bed again as the floor squeaked underneath me as I walked. I looked at my messed up appearance, and literally it wasn't good. My white shirt and pants were completely stained with dried sand, dirt, and grass stains. My shirt was also torn revealing a small amount of my stomach, my pants were the same way, but didn't reveal anything except some of the skin from my legs.

"You look like you have been walking for a while Akira," Kankuro laughed as he moved the chair back to its original spot. If he wasn't going to do something nice for me, I so would have rung his neck right now. I have him a penetrating glare as he turned around. I watched him leave the room as I went into the bathroom to tidy up myself. As I walked in I saw that the walls were also brown like sand and made out of said material and clay. A bathtub was in the middle of the bathroom with a white hamper and towels that were neatly placed in front of it. A small sink was placed on the back left side of the bathroom as the floors were also made of sand colored wood.

I looked at the hamper and saw some clothes placed on it. My clothes appeared to be made up of a blue kimono with white pants underneath and a white ribbon to tie the kimono around my waist, and black sandals to complete the outfit.

I turned on the faucet to the bathtub as I filled it with warm water, and stepped inside. I winced in pain as I stepped inside for my muscles ached with almost every step I took. The bones in my legs cracked as I stepped inside and lied down. I dipped my face downward so that I was underwater, and when it looked like my hair was wet enough I resurfaced. I lathered the shampoo into my hair and then repeated to get the soap out of my hair. After thirty minutes of cleaning up, I drained the water from the tub and wrapped a towel around my hair and body.

I put a small red flower accessory into my hair and brushed it downward so that is was completely straight, as I put the blue kimono around my body and put it around the upper part of my body as I tied it with the red ribbon to keep in there. I then put on my pants and black sandals and I was completely finished with getting ready as I went downstairs.

I looked around when I was down the stairs to see a row of couches in the middle of a room right next to the entrance of house. White side tables were both on the left and right side of them as a candle sat on each stand. The kitchen had a regular ice box and stove with a long wooden table inside to eat at. The livings room and kitchen's walls were the same color as the other rooms in the house so I think it was like an almost average home, except it looked to be more high class.

"I see that you found the clothes Temari laid out for you," a familiar voice rang out from inside the kitchen. I came inside to see him next to the ice box getting some water as he placed the liquid to his lips and sipped it contently. I also grabbed a small glass of water as I drank the liquid as it soothed my burning throat as it ran down it.

"Yeah, I just happened to stumble upon them when I went to get ready," I replied as I took another slow sip of water. Kankuro did the same as he took my ratty clothes away and put them in a room which I guessed was Temari's. I sat at the table by myself as I continued to drink my water, and look out the window from inside the kitchen.

The city was bustled with activity with citizens and ninjas walking around getting things done for the day, and or receiving missions from the known Kazekage. I heard footsteps from the kitchen I turned around slowly to see Kankuro was back into the kitchen with me.

"Let's go so you can meet my other siblings," Kankuro said as he leaned against the wall as if he was trying to act cool. I held in a laugh as I followed him out of the house, as he shut the door behind us. I heard the crunch of the sand from underneath my feet as I walked alongside Kankuro and we arrived to this tall building that was larger then their house. It didn't take us that long to get there since the tower was nearly a block or two away from the house. During that time Kankuro and I didn't say a word to each other, we just kept it quiet.

Kankuro opened the door as we both walked inside the tall sand structured building. The hallways were completely made of sand colored tile, as only a few tables with red flowers were around the hallways. There was a large picture of Suna at night, as the lights from the candles inside and outside the houses lit up the village. Illuminating the village with white light as the moon shone right above the entire village. It looked absolutely magnificent.

"Are you coming or not?" Kankuro asked in an irritated tone as he leaned against the side of a wall on the tower. His voice caught me from my trance as I raced over to him, and we walked together again, as our sandals made a thumping sound as we walked on the tile. As we walked to the end of the tower, we came to a wooden door that was at the end of the hallway. I took a small but loud gulp as Kankuro knocked on the door, and we heard a voice come from the inside of the room that said "enter".

Kankuro turned the gold colored doorknob to the left as it opened wide, and we both stepped inside the massive room.

The Kazekage's room was mostly empty except a wooden desk was placed in the center of the room, which he was sitting in. And a giant window that overlooked the village was connected to the far back wall. It actually seemed to look like a kind of peaceful room.

"Hello brother, I brought the guest that Temari and I took in," Kankuro replied as he stood next to the Kazekage's desk. "She wanted to meet you since you didn't meet her yet."

The Kazekage raised his head from what he was working on, and looked at me while I stood in front of his desk.

He had short crimson red hair that looked to be the color of blood. His eyes were a sea foam color with black rings around them like a raccoons eyes. He wore a long white robe with blue at the very bottom of it, with black sandals to match the look.

My heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles per hour, and it also seemed like it would just burst right out of my chest. I sure hope I didn't blush in front of him for it looked like I might completely fall backward and pass out. Kankuro looked at Gaara to make sure he needed to do anything for him.

"Kankuro, would you mind leaving us alone for just a minute?" Gaara asked his sibling as he kept on looking at me. Kankuro gave a nod and left the room while shutting the door behind him. "So, what is your name?"

I didn't even know what to tell him now, I just felt like a total idiot around him. How am I supposed to tell this guy anything? He might be able to see through my lie, if I even do that to him.

"My name's Akira," I replied as I bowed respectfully to him. I just stayed in a bowing position as he slowly got up from his desk and stood a few inches in front of me. He edged his hand upward as if to tell me I could stop what I was doing, and I was happy to do just that as I moved my body upward again.

"Akira huh?" he questioned as he gave me a suspicious glance as I gave his a quick nod. "So Akira, where are you from?"

I was worried at what he would do to me if I even told him where I used to live. So I came up with the quickest answer I could ponder inside of me head. "I don't live anywhere anymore."

"My name is Gaara, which I'm sure my brother told you who I am," he replied as he walked another step close to me. I gave him a nod in response. He looked down at me as if I was from another world. I'm sure he has never seen anyone as white as me, and I had never seen anyone with red hair before so it looks like we're both seeing things today. "Are you a ninja Akira?"

"No, but I have read a lot about them," I responded. I could tell that was not the answer he was looking for, but at least I could tell him the truth on that.

"So, if you're going to live here, you're going to have to become a ninja." My heart started to beat again. How am I going to do that? Guess life is still throwing surprises at me, whether I want them or not. The real question is, how do I become one, and who will teach me?

_Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have had a lot of things on my mind for tomorrow will be the three year anniversary of my grandmother's passing, and had been dealing with grief for awhile. I promise that the next chapter won't be long now. Peace out!_


End file.
